Chocolate Kisses
by Tears-Of-Love-Tears-Of-Hate
Summary: Slash Remus is nowhere to be found. Sirius finds him eating a certain muggle sweet he does not know but finds a quite liking for. Number 59 for my 100 writing prompts challenge.


Chocolate Kisses

Rating: T

Pairing: Remus and Sirius

Summary[Slash Remus is nowhere to be found. Sirius finds him eating a certain muggle sweet he does not know but finds a quite liking for. Number 59 for my 100 writing prompts challenge.

Author's Note: Thanks to a friend of mine, Rachel, who gave me the inspiration one night when she told me that she was "eating kisses".

Warnings: Slashy goodness ensues!

What have I left out? Oh yeah:

Disclaimer: I'm not Jo.

Other Author's Note: I'm counting chocolate as food for the challenge…it is my challenge so I think I'm allowed to do that, right?

Sirius was not what you would call observant except for when he wanted to be. Sirius Black did everything when he wanted to. When Sirius was worried about Remus, he made note of the days that Remus was gone before anyone else. When Sirius had an idea of where Remus went, he asked questions in Defense against the Dark Arts about werewolves. When Sirius wanted to become an animagus, he paid attention to Professor McGonagall's boring lectures. In fact, Sirius tended to always be observant when it came to Remus Lupin.

Today Sirius observed that Remus was nowhere to be found. He was not in the common room at this moment and he had not been in the library just moments earlier when Sirius had checked. It was not like Remus to sleep in, but why else would he have missed breakfast; something else that Remus did not make a habit of, unless it was with Sirius.

"Where's the Map, Prongs? I'm worried about Rem." Sirius asked as they sat in the common room, or more as James sat and Sirius paced.

"It's in the dormitory." Said James without breaking concentration. Across the common room was Lily wearing a muggle outfit as it was Sunday and students were not required the wear uniforms. The outfit in question might have gotten too small for her over the years and consisted of a low necked shirt. "It's in my school bag." He added before tapping Sirius' arm. "Watch this," he muttered a spell that made Lily's books and paper slip off the end of the table she was working on. Lily had no choice but to bend down to pick it up. Sirius rolled his eyes as he left his friend. One day James would understand that gay meant he did not enjoy looking at boobs.

"Thanks mate," Sirius said in reply to James telling him where the map was. He knew that if the Map was indeed in the dorm, it would not be in James' bag but in fact would be in the second drawer down by James' bed with the cloak.

Sirius took the stairs two at a time because of his worry. Once he reached the dormitory he walked over to James' chest of drawers. However, he did not even have to open the drawer because he heard the crinkle of some sort of wrapper and a munching coming from Remus' bed.

"Hallo love," Sirius said when he opened the curtains of Remus' four-poster. Remus nodded in greeting though it was a hostile greeting at that. He crunched up another aluminum foil wrapper before placing what looked like a large chocolate chip into his mouth. Sirius plopped down next to Remus on the bed. "What cha eatin'?" He asked.

"Kisses." Remus replied. "A muggle sweet." Sirius picked up one of the small chocolates.

"These don't look like kisses…" He observed. Remus shrugged. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Remus replied.

"Oh, it's your time of month, isn't it?" Sirius joked remembering that the full moon was this week.

"Sod off Sirius!"

"Language Rem." Sirius scolded. "I'll just have to quiet that dirty mouth then?" His arm wound around Remus' waist. The latter boy involuntarily moaned as the hand moved southward. Sirius planted a kiss on the smaller boy's lips; he noted that they tasted strongly of chocolate. "Wouldn't you rather eat these kisses than those?" He breathed against his lips. Remus parted his lips in response, his eyes were already closed. Sirius chuckled at the boy's willingness.

He placed another kiss on Remus' lips; then several more after that. While Sirius' right hand was on Remus' neck massaging little circles into the bone his left hand was busy with something else. As they continued the kiss, Remus felt something different being placed into his mouth and Sirius' tongue leaving.

Without opening his eyes Remus bit down on the sweet only to notice that it was one of the chocolate kisses that he had been eating earlier. Whatever bad mood he had been in was now dissolving just as the chocolate was. Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius smirking at him. Remus pulled Sirius down and the two shared a Kiss.

Author's Note: There are possibly some more mistakes but thank you to the always lovely Julia who edited this lightly even though it was two in the morning.

Also, yes the ending is corny, I notice that.

Happy New Year everyone! I will be trying to finish this challenge over 2008.


End file.
